


under the influence

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not, ava looks after accidentally high sara, prompt fill out of control what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: For the prompt: "Are you drunk?"*As soon as the needle pierces her skin, Sara knows she’s in for a hell of a rough ride.The plan hadn’t necessarily been to lose her team in the middle of a market town in 2053, get captured by several highly trained agents in ill-fitting suits, and then to be injected with what she’s becoming increasingly sure is a hallucinogenic compound before being thrown unceremoniously back into the busy street, but that’s what had happened at any rate.





	under the influence

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop being so surprised when these prompts get out of hand. Sorry if you're bored of seeing me in the avalance tag but honestly this ship has me by the throat and they're really fun to write!

As soon as the needle pierces her skin, Sara knows she’s in for a hell of a rough ride.

The plan hadn’t necessarily been to lose her team in the middle of a market town in 2053, get captured by several highly trained agents in ill-fitting suits, and then to be injected with what she’s becoming increasingly sure is a hallucinogenic compound before being thrown unceremoniously back into the busy street, but that’s what had happened at any rate.

Sara stumbles into a wall, putting out a hand to steady the world, which has decided that spinning and blurring at the edges is a good idea. She screws her eyes shut tight, and takes a steadying breath before opening them again. Nothing. The street in front of her still bends and twists in her brain. She’s probably going to have to wait for it to wear off before she becomes any use again and is able to find and rescue her team.

Her team.

Who were these agents, where were they holding her team, and why had she been singled out and thrown back?

Sara presses her hands to her temples, rubbing circles with the tips of her fingers to try and soothe her headache. She doesn’t know how she must look to strangers, but she imagines it’s something similar to when Nate was high during the mission where Zari ended up joining the team and Sara had played chicken with the Waverider against the Time Bureau.

Wait. The Time Bureau.

Sara makes the colossal effort to bring her wrist up to her face, tapping the button on the communication device Ava had given her after they’d sorted out the whole ‘trying relentlessly to arrest them’ situation. She waits for Ava to respond to the call, trying to ignore the strengthening of the compound as it travels through her bloodstream.

After what feels like a year, but is probably only ten seconds, Ava picks up. Sara can’t help the grin that breaks out on her face when she sees her, and somewhere in the back of her mind she registers Ava’s confusion at seeing this.

“Ava, hey!” Sara starts, wanting to get to business but somehow unable. “How are you?”

“What’s wrong with your face?” Ava says immediately, and Sara pouts.

“Nothing, I thought you liked my face?” She says, unable to help the slur that creeps into her voice as the world continues to spin.

“Are you drunk?” Ava frowns, and that jogs a memory for Sara.

“No, no, no,” she protests. “I think… I got jumped and they gave me something.” Sara makes the clumsy hand gesture for emptying a syringe. “It’s making everything spin and I think they have my team, too.”

“Locking onto your co-ordinates,” Ava says, and then her face disappears from the screen.

“Where’d you go?” Sara peers at the comms device on her wrist, trying to see Ava, but then the woman is coming through a portal right in front of her anyway. She’s followed by about five Time Bureau agents, including Gary. Sara gives him a cheery wave, and he gulps nervously before following the other agents and their beeping… trackers, Sara thinks. “There you are!” She tells Ava gleefully.

Ava regards her somewhat nervously as Sara stumbles closer and tries to go for a professional handshake, except she just ends up far too close and backhanding her in the stomach.

“Okay,” Ava rolls her eyes as Sara’s brow furrows in confusion. “Let’s get you back to your ship while the agents… what are you doing?”

Sara, who has been poking Ava’s midsection in wonderment, withdraws her hand. “Do you have _abs_?” She asks incredulously.

“This should be interesting,” Ava mutters to herself while Sara tries to wrap her head around the definition of muscle she can feel beneath the agent’s shirt. Ava cautiously reaches out to take Sara’s hand, and summons another portal before leading her through it.

They end up back on the Waverider, and Sara’s eyes light up.

“That was so cool!” She says. “Do another one! I wanna go… Paris, let’s go to Paris.”

“No, we’re going to stay right here until we find your team again,” Ava sighs, dropping Sara’s hand. Sara frowns at it, and reaches out to grab Ava’s hand again. Ava looks down in surprise.

“Don’t let go, Jack,” Sara says, and bursts out laughing.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the quote,” Ava says, but she keeps her fingers intertwined with Sara’s all the same.

“I’m hungry,” Sara says suddenly, dragging Ava over in the opposite direction of the kitchen. In her defence, everything currently looks backwards. “Where’s the food?”

“I don’t know, this is your ship,” Ava says, and Sara feels tears spring suddenly to her eyes. She can’t help but sniff, and Ava looks at her in mild alarm.

“I’m being starved, see?” Sara says, pulling Ava’s other hand to press against her stomach.

“You feel fine,” Ava tries to reassure her, and Sara forgets her hunger immediately; replaced by a hunger of a different kind.

“Do I?” She grins, tilting her head to one side (which makes everything look upside down).

“Sara,” Ava says firmly. “You’re high.”

“No I’m not, you’re just blurry,” Sara murmurs, her eyes dropping to Ava’s lips. That helps, now she has something to focus on, and her vision steadies a fraction. “You’re so hot,” she continues, tracing a finger down Ava’s torso. “Blurry and hot.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Ava sounds slightly strangled. “Sara, please-“

The rest of her sentence is cut off as Sara, physically unable to stop herself, leans forwards and presses their lips together. Even through the fog in her brain, she feels the warmth that the kiss brings spread through her whole body. One of her hands still holds onto Ava’s, and the other grips the front of her blazer like a lifeline. She swears she can feel Ava’s lips start to move against hers before she abruptly pulls back a second later. Sara misses it instantly.

“You’re high,” Ava repeats, and Sara thinks her voice might be trembling slightly. “You’re not in control of yourself.”

“Au contraire,” Sara protests, distracting herself with a grin for a second. “See? Told you we should go to Paris. I’m fluent.” Ava just looks at her, and Sara sighs. “Okay, maybe I wouldn’t have kissed you if I wasn’t under the influence of… whatever this is. Doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to kiss you normally.”

“What?”

“Prepare for ultra-truthful Sara,” she says, and thinks in the back of her mind that at least she’s becoming self-aware despite the compound. “You’re a pain in the ass, but I wanna be near you like, all the time.”

Ava opens her mouth to speak, but Sara holds up a hand to silence her.

“Which is really frustrating, because you can be really annoying but I still wanna kiss you,” Sara lets a slow smile creep onto her face. “As well as other stuff.”

“Are you done?” Ava asks, but there’s no bite to it, and she sighs when Sara nods. “Look, I want to have this conversation with you, and I think we should, but I think you should be sober for that conversation.”

Sara huffs, suddenly tired. “Spoilsport,” she mutters, wincing as the pain in her temples spikes. “You’re probably right.”

“I usually am,” Ava says, rubbing Sara’s temples soothingly, even as a broadcast comes through to them that the Time Bureau have found the rest of the Legends, safe and sound (and maybe a little bit high). Sara sighs contentedly as the pain starts to recede, taking the haze with it. “I think you’re coming down.”

“Good,” Sara mutters, leaning further into Ava’s touch. “Sorry for kissing you like that.”

Ava shrugs. “I didn’t mind,” she says, so quietly that Sara has to strain her ears to hear it. “I’d just rather you weren’t on drugs next time.”

“Next time, huh?” Sara smirks, and Ava reflexively rolls her eyes.

“Shut up,” she grumbles. “You’re not funny, and you have a stupid face.”

“You like my stupid face,” Sara grins, “which makes you the stupid one.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other prompts in my inbox which I'll hopefully get to within the next week, but if you want to add to that collection, or just come talk to me, my tumblr is @ilovemyships


End file.
